


Karma Is A Pain In The Ass

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kate Argent Gets What She Deserved, M/M, Stiles Gets Much Needed Revenge, Stiles’s Humor Is The Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Stiles has some fun with Kate Argent’s car for revenge on his lovely werewolf boyfriend Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Karma Is A Pain In The Ass

Taking his hoodie off, Stiles scans the parking lot. “You sure nobody will be here at all during this time?” Stiles asked, his ear piece in his ear. “Yes Stiles I promise.” Allison mutters, before leaning down in the blue jeep. They were smart enough to park far away.

Stiles sighs, grabbing his metal bat. “Get ready for this bitch!” He grins, bashing her windshield, side mirrors, windows and head lights as well as back lights. He beat down on the doors, putting small and big dents. “Man. And this was such a good car too.” Stiles falsely mutters.

Stiles could hear Allison’s laughter, loving how her best friend was acting. Stiles continued to beat down on the car’s hood, before tossing the bat down and grabbing spray paints from his bag. He grabbed the bright red color, smirking.

”This why I love our friendship.” Allison said, as she was texting Scott. “This is for Derek you ugly goat!” Stiles yelled, spray painting the words ‘NO PEDOS ALLOWED HERE!’ On the front of her car hood, putting a small smiley face on the front as well. He puts everything away, running down the parking lot, jumping into his jeep.

”Alright, let’s go to the pack meeting before they ask questions.” Stiles said driving away from the scene, both Allison and Stiles laughing as the broken down car.

****

Stiles was helping Parrish with some information about his powers, when his dad called him into his office. “I’ll be back.” The deputy nods, bidding Stiles goodbye. Stiles walked into the office, seeing Rafael standing in front of Noah’s desk.

”Yes?” Stiles asked. “Did you trash Kate Argents car?” Noah gives Stiles a look. “No. It wasn’t me.” Stiles says, as he messes with his nails. “So you weren’t at the parking lot yesterday at 2:36 pm trashing her car?” Stiles shook his head.

”Wasn’t me. I was with the pack for our pack meeting.” Stiles shrugs, laughing on the inside. “Sure about that?” And then Rafael clicked on the computer, showing video evidence that he was caught in the act of trashing Kate’s car.

“That’s not you?” The older McCall asked. “Nope.” Stiles said, before running out of the office, laughing as Rafael starts yelling after him. “Bye Parrish, see you later at the meeting!” The Hellhound was confused at why Stiles was running.

He then saw Rafael running in after him. Stiles rushes to his jeep, driving all the way to Derek’s loft, already knowing everyone was there since he was meant to be there with Parrish to take him there, but now he had to leave him behind.

Stiles opens and closes the door, sweat rolling down his forehead. “Stiles, are you okay?” Allison asked, seeing the fearful look on Stiles’s face. “You! You didn’t warn me about the cameras near by!” Stiles said.

”Okay, what is going on?” Derek asked, pulling his lover into his arms. “I may or may have not ruined Kate’s car for revenge on what she did to you and your family!” Stiles said fast, blurting out all of it. Everyone looked at Stiles shocked.

”Stiles, my lord!” Lydia said, before she ended up laughing. “I got caught because Allison didn’t tell me about they cameras! So now Rafael is on my ass.” Scott awed at his best friend. “I can get him to stop. Let him get you off with a warning. I’ll talk to him.” And Scott gets up to leave the loft, already knowing that Rafael will be there.

”Did you really do that for me and my family?” Derek asked, as he cupped Stiles’s cheek. “Yeah, and plus I hate her.” Derek laughs at him, bringing their lisp into the chaste kiss. “I have more respect for you Stilinski.” Jackson said, which made Stiles air high five him.

”Well, we should wait for Parrish to get here to start the meeting. But right now, let’s relish in the fact that I bashed Kate’s car.” The pack laughed, all praising Stiles on his good work.


End file.
